This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In areas of moderate to high seismic activity, the Uniform Building Code requires anchoring, or stabilization, for storage racks, cabinets, shelving systems, and other various stationary equipment, so as to prevent these systems from becoming moving hazards in an earthquake. Seismic anchoring is designed and constructed to anchor, or restrain, the rack, cabinet, shelf, etc., in such a manner as to resist stresses and limit deflections caused by earthquake forces.
Existing seismic anchoring systems require leveling of the unit and then cross drilling the shelving posts in the field and using clevis pins to secure the post to the baseplate. Also, different baseplates are provided to accommodate different diameter or shapes of posts.